RoBoT love
by Karina m
Summary: Amanatsu's back on bussiness! BUt this time, she's waay, better than the Original! MxN, RxH, RxR read n Review
1. Amanatsu's Return

**Author's note_: Hey Guys! Thank you for all of your reviews! Thank you for mimi95, may520, and ….oh! yes! Please enjoy!(roll up the curtains)_**

**Chapter 1: Amanatsu's return.**

_In the Alice Academy, Hotaru was busy working on the latest Invention yet._

"Just a little …… And I'm done." Hotaru said while fixing her latest Invention.

She puts down her screwdriver and pushed a red button In her Masterpiece.

The Invention squealed and shook her its head and said "Well Hello there Hotaru!!" It rushed off to greet her while suddenly….

"BAKA!" Hotaru shoved her Baka gun right to its face" her Invention was now shouting in pain.

"Just Perfect" Hotaru Smiled

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_The next day.._

"Oh no! I'm Late! AGAAIN!! Mr Jinno's gonna kill me!" Mikan said rushing off from her room.

Mikan ran and opened the classroom door in Surprise.

"GOOD-huh?" Mikan scratched her head in confusion.

She ran to Hotaru's table and crossed the line of people watching her latest Invention. Mikan tripped and landed in someone's feet.

"Oh! I'm so sorry-" Mikan was surprised that she landed on Someone. Someone exactly like her.

"OH! Are you okay? Here let me help you!" The pigtailed girl said lending a hand.

"oh thank you! My name is Mikan Sakura! What's your name?" Mikan said as she stood up and smiled

"My name is…..is……." The girl said roaming her head around.

"is?" Mikan said

"Wait for a moment okay?"The pigtailed girl rushed off to Hotaru and whispered in her ear Hotaru whispered back. Then she ran back to Mikan.

"My name is Mikan Sakura!" The girl exclaimed

"WHAT?!" Mikan shouted

"BAKA" a bullet landed on the girl's head. Mikan froze.

"WHAT NOW!!??" The girl shouted

Hotaru gave a signal to her which means come here.

Mikan scratched her head in total confusion.

Hotaru whispered back to her ear.

Then the girl ran back to Mikan.

"Oh Sorry for that " The girl said pleasingly.

"uh….forget about it. Anyway, what's your name?" Mikan said continuing her sentence.

"Oh Right! My Name is Natsume Hyuuga!" The girl said smiling brightly.

"WHAT!!??" Mikan shouted

Just then a flame was sat upon her pigtail.

"WAAAAAA!!!" The girl screamed and jumped in pain. MIkan rushed to get the fire extinguisher.

"don't ever disguise upon me with that look you freaks" Natsume said while the girl is still shouting in pain.

"for some strange reason, they are not quite alike….." Mikan sweatdropped

The fire went off and the girl was huffing and puffing.

"huff..huff…so-so-sorry Mi-kan…." The girl said in pain

"uh..well…just..please continue…on your name….." Mikan said in a bored tone.

"oh well…my name is Amanatsu Kiyomoto!" Amanatsu said pleadingly.

"A-Amanatsu!!??" Mikan gazed in surprise.

"well…is there something wrong….again?" Amanatsu said looking worried.

"n-no! n-nothing at all! Amanatsu!! AManatsu you're back!!" Mikan said hugging Amanatsu.

"hey..Mikan….I'm not sure if I had meet you…." Amanatsu said

"what? H-how come? I thought we're like…..friends!"

" I told you she was just a prototype baka." Hotaru came with an emotionless face.

"wh-what?? I still don't get you!!" Mikan said worried

Hotaru covered her face.

"It means that it's a tryout Mikan!" Amanatsu said.

"oh…. But you do seem to do exactly like her!

" _Attention please to Ms Hotaru Imai, Please go to the faculty room now." _The loudspeaker spoke.

"Hotaru!! You're called!" Mikan said.

"I know." Hotaru said walking out of the class….

**How was it for this time? Please review!! 0 **


	2. The New Student

**Chapter 2: A new student**

Hotaru closed the door and went straight to the faculty room. Mikan was left alone with Amanatsu.

"So…..Mikan, …um…I guess we could ….have lunch together….later on.." Amanatsu said a nervous voice.

"ng…" Mikan said

"..ne Mikan? What's wrong?" Amanatsu said

"ng….nothing….n-nothing much…." Mikan said looking away.

"come…on….tell me what's wrong." Amanatsu said

"well…..it's just….I'm afraid if Hotaru is in trouble….." Mikan said.

"no!….it's not possible! Hotaru is a great student who never does anything wrong! Cheer up Mikan! Only an Idiot will be having trouble in the faculty room!" Amanatsu said with a huge wide smile.

Mikan felt neclegted.

"y-you mean……an idiot……….like…..me…." Mikan said looking pale white and oval eyed.

"oh No!! no no no!! Mikan, you're not an Idiot!!" Amanatsu said trying to correct the mistake she had done.

"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHUUUUUUAAAAA!!!! I'M AN IIIIDDDDIOOT!!" Mikan shouted and fled to tears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_In the faculty room….._

"So Hotaru, I heard your latest Invention. And it seems to be a great success as well."

"yes…I called it Amanatsu Kiyomoto."

"I see. So it has a name as well."

"yes sir"

"All right then. I spoke to the principal this morning, and he said that Amanatsu could study here in Alice Academy.

". When will she start schooling sir?"

"Tomorrow Morning. Tell her everything you know and don't make her do ridiculous things other wise she will be permanently kicked out of the academy.

"I see. Thank you very much sir."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DING DONG DING DONG

"oh look! It's lunch time already!" Amanatsu said

Just then, Hotaru went to Amanatsu and patted her in her shoulder.

"Amanatsu, I have to tell you something." Hotaru said

"A-Amanatsu!" Mikan said while Amanatsu was walking with Hotaru.

"I'm sorry Mikan! I'll be back soon!" Amanatsu said running while catching up with Hotaru.

After they're away from Mikan….

"Ne Hotaru? What are you going to talk with me?" Amanatsu asked

"Amanatsu, You will be schooling in Alice Academy tomorrow. I spoke with the headmaster just now and he said I should tell you everything I know in Order of your entrance." Hotaru said

Amanatsu can't believe her ears. She, who was just a Robot, could be accepted as a student in the very own Alice Academy!

"w-w-WOW!! THIS IS GREAT!! I COULD ACCOMPANY YOU AND MIKAN ALL THE TIME!! THIS IS WONDERFUL HOTARU!!" Amanatsu exclaimed jumping up and down.

"she really does look like Mikan." Hotaru whispered to herself.

_In class…._

"MIKAN!!MIKAN!!" Amanatsu said running towards Mikan

"Amanatsu?" mikan said in Surprise.

"Mikan! I have a really good news


End file.
